


你们这个软件是什么软件啊

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：沙雕梗！简介：切尔西官方上线了一个（并不存在的）球员养成APP
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 1





	你们这个软件是什么软件啊

01.

上一场比赛切尔西对阵海鸥布莱顿，3-0的大胜。

吉鲁首发，上半场进球，阿扎尔下半场，助攻加进球。赛后的阿扎尔忘了恭喜他的吉鲁先生再一次获得首发的机会，并且成功收获一个联赛进球，而是在更衣室里就兴奋地和奇克闹腾在一起，后来的采访更是好好地拿着双方相差无几的进球，变相炫耀了自己一番。

于是那天比赛后回到家里，觉得自己被忽视的另一位进球功臣吉鲁让阿扎尔深深地记住了来自中锋的那一记有力的射门。结果就是第二天早上吉鲁不得不好好伺候某个任性起来的家伙——除了必要的时候，阿扎尔几乎没有离开过床，理由是，“奥利，你弄疼我了。”

休息日的午后，似乎可以理所当然的无所事事。

阿扎尔现在依然在床上，趴着，眼前放着ipad，一手撑着头，一手胡乱地划着屏幕，似乎在等待什么。他的身边坐着吉鲁，法国人的目光从观看电视上的节目不知何时便转移到身边的人，并且长久地注视着不曾离开。从屋内一侧窗户中照进的日光洒落床上，铺开一片，勾出床上那人背部到臀部再到小腿一条完美的弧度。吉鲁承认他不知道是反射的光线更耀眼，还是某人的臀部更耀眼，他刚准备把手放在太阳上，听到阿扎尔叫了他一声。

“奥利，我刚刚发现了一个好玩的，现在已经下好了，你过来和我一起玩！！”

然后吉鲁看到阿扎尔扭了扭身体，更加地靠近他，明亮的暖意升起来，还有被阳光晒过的好闻的味道。阿扎尔伸手一推，把ipad移动到两人的中间，指了指那个很明显是他里尔时期的头像图标，笑得一脸灿烂：“奥利，喏，这里，你点一下我。”

“艾登，你以前还会比心啊，”吉鲁对着那个头像咂了咂嘴，“现在为什么不比了？”他问，顺从地用指尖点上图标。“因为比心不酷，知道么？”阿扎尔一脸严肃地回答，吉鲁用余光瞄了他一眼，看到对方无意露出的腰腹上自己留下的痕迹，将“觉得滑跪太疼也不怎么酷”这句话咽进肚子里，现在的阿扎尔最好还是顺着他的心思说话，谁叫自己昨晚不知节制。

其实吉鲁对游戏可没有什么太大兴趣，本来只是勉强准备应付一下，但在黑屏的等待时间里，他看到ipad屏幕上照出来的属于阿扎尔的被他视同珍宝的笑容，忽然觉得陪他胡闹一下也无妨，只要这个游戏不过分无聊。

02.

等待终了，屏幕重新亮起来，吉鲁看到阿扎尔的笑脸融化在出现的蓝色队徽里，然后接连一长串的Logo、授权展示，最后游戏开始。他听到对方为此幼稚地哇哦了一声，无奈地摇头，却把自己再一次凑上去拉近距离，低头，蓄起胡须的脸颊贴着阿扎尔的脸颊向前。

现在，两双眼睛聚精会神地看向游戏的开始界面。阿扎尔的手指在开始界面上停留了一会儿，吉鲁觉得对方看样子是想点开第一个里尔回忆，但他最后还是选择了开始新游戏。

游戏的初始设定下一步是需要选择赛季，吉鲁现在还不知道阿扎尔找到的游戏是什么，但不论怎样，都应该和对方有关，便下意识想从比利时人最初来到蓝军的赛季开始。他的手刚准备替阿扎尔点下确定，那人却用肩膀顶开他的手臂，自顾自地把时间轴猛地往后一拨，“等等，我想从这里开始。”他说，点下确定选择，下一秒，游戏跳出一个提示框，再一次提醒选定的时间点，他再一次点下确定，然后侧过头看着吉鲁，调皮地眨眨眼睛。

他什么话也没说，脸上的神情却像是在等一个夸奖，总之，他歪着头，目的不纯。

吉鲁看过很多次阿扎尔用这个眼神望向自己，满溢的孩子气、又带点狡黠，每一次都会让他觉得对方又可爱一分。“艾登，”他叫着对方的名字，早就看到那个被对方反复确认的时间点——2017-2018赛季的冬窗，“这个时间点，奥利维尔·吉鲁会是主角。”随后笑了笑，甩掉脚上的拖鞋，也上了床，出其不意地将阿扎尔手里的ipad抢了过来，朝床头爬去。

“不不不，奥利！这个游戏只有一个主角，那就是我。”

阿扎尔对吉鲁摇摇手指，颇为嚣张地说，然后翻了个身，手脚并用地窜到法国人身边。

吉鲁后背靠向床头，大腿上摆好ipad，最后伸开手臂让比利时人钻进自己的怀里，“那你接下来就看着我玩吧，主角，既然你选了我转会到切尔西的时候。”他不容拒绝地宣布，接着在对方小声的抱怨中，瞄到加载完成的画面，毫不留情笑出声来，没有注意某人的白眼。

“哦，艾登，别告诉我这就是你。”

他指了指在游戏画面左侧站着的那个人，这款游戏的人物建模细致程度可以说过得去，游戏里阿扎尔的样子，可以说他是艾登·阿扎尔，也可以说不是，总之，似乎差了点意思。但也可以勉强将就玩下去，如果不怎么在乎的话，可吉鲁在乎，非常在乎。

“怎么，当初他们可是找我去做了脸模的，我觉得还是可以的。”阿扎尔不知哪里来的非要和吉鲁较劲的执拗，脸不红心不跳地硬是对着画面上的自己说瞎话。他其实也不满意，但如果吉鲁说不满意，那他就要觉得还不错。

“这个艾登·阿扎尔不好看，你明明要好看多了。”吉鲁亲上怀里圆圆的脑袋。

“哼，那是当然。”阿扎尔对来自吉鲁的赞美满不在乎地回应，但心里还是偷偷高兴起来，连带着滑动屏幕的指尖都带上雀跃的跳动，直到吉鲁再一次开口问他，“嗯，体重这栏真的是76嘛？”他点开人物界面时一眼便瞄到这个数字，真的不是故意的。

“不要问我这个问题，官方数据是不会错的。”阿扎尔干脆地拒绝回答某人意味深长的问题，他觉得最近自己真的有瘦下来，伸手将人物界面迅速地叉掉。

03.

“你在干什么啊！奥利维尔·吉鲁？！”阿扎尔不敢相信自己的眼睛，在吉鲁的怀抱里挣扎起来，他试图抢过ipad，但吉鲁只需要举起手就能让小矮子无可奈何，“让你变得更好啊，艾登”吉鲁微笑回答。阿扎尔够不到ipad，只好蹬着腿叫了起来，“奥利，你把那个好不容易得来的技巧点加到哪里去了，带球，我需要带球！我不能忍受我只有10点的带球！”

游戏中的艾登·阿扎尔——因为是新建人物，他的所有属性都比较低，需要后期加点，游戏这么做旨在让玩家在扮演的途中培养一个属于自己的充满特色的蓝军10号，可以随意发展，不过官方大概没有想到本人竟然也会来玩这个游戏，并且固执地准备让他符合现实。

可惜吉鲁显然是一般玩家，他满意官方这个设定，而且有自己的打算，所以才把刚刚操控着艾登·阿扎尔在科巴姆的训练中艰难得到的那点技巧点，加到了比利时人头球的能力上。

他能听到阿扎尔在看到自己点下确认按钮时发出的水烧开似高调的尖叫。

阿扎尔伸长手，尝试无果，最后放弃了抢回ipad挽回一切的念头，手跌下来，拽上吉鲁的手臂疯狂摇晃，阻挠他继续游玩下去，他不敢想象法国人会把他变成什么样子。

头球机器？盘带鬼才？哦，不不不，这太熟悉了，阿扎尔觉得自己需要做点心理辅导。

吉鲁的ipad在头顶上方摇来摇去，但他不怎么受影响，仍稳稳点着继续，让游戏中的时间流逝，科巴姆的训练完后现在是回家的日常安排，他琢磨着这游戏的换装系统在哪里？

“你进过头球的，艾登，所以5点也太低了，我们得先从容易达到现实的数据下手。”

吉鲁试着点了点卧室的衣柜，果然出现了换装的选项，他心里异常激动——不知道游戏里有什么衣服可以让艾登换上，想着想着就躁动起来，面上却保持从容的模样，嘴上迅速编了个看得过去的理由回应依旧沉浸在自己盘带只有10的可怕噩梦里的阿扎尔，和午后日光一样慵懒的法语再一次异常有效地抚平了气急败坏的小家伙。

“好吧，我确实进过那么几次头球，那我暂时原谅你了，奥利。”阿扎尔被吹进耳蜗的呼吸弄得心里痒痒的，噘着嘴收回了手，再一次安静地靠在吉鲁的胸膛里，他看着重新放在眼前的ipad，伸出手指，“但下次你要加在盘带上，不加满不许加别的！”

“可以。”吉鲁爽快地答应，心里想的却是下一次的技巧点还是得加到头球上，太低了，他也看不过去，毕竟他操控小矮子踢球时控制不住自己的手想让他去顶球。

04.

“艾登，你真穿过这东西？”

吉鲁颇有些玩味地问，低下头看了一眼阿扎尔的寸头，比利时人现在异常安静，也不知道是不是在害羞，他心里笑了起来，手一刻不停地拖动着屏幕左右上下来回360度无死角地欣赏着游戏里换完装的艾登·阿扎尔。

他对这张脸的建模意见很大，但对建模的身材曲线没有任何意见，以吉鲁对这副身体的熟悉程度，他对此的还原程度可以打出八分的高分，更何况现在游戏里的艾登·阿扎尔穿着件——不知道为什么会出现在几乎和阿扎尔衣柜相差无几、清一色球衣运动衫耐克T恤的游戏商城里、标价非常之贵、却被吉鲁毫不犹豫立刻充钱买下来的——围裙，看介绍似乎跟着里尔回忆一起添加的新商品，也就是说，他的艾登在里尔穿过这件“诱惑至极”的围裙。

“艾登，艾登，你真的穿过吗？”吉鲁没听到回答，不要命地当着比利时人的面三指放大了游戏画面，现在那件围裙在蓝军头牌的身上更加清楚，他又满含笑意问了一遍。

阿扎尔咬牙切齿，切尔西干什么要把这个也加进游戏里！！他要去投诉，难道这个游戏不是全年龄向的么？他扭过头不再看游戏里穿着那件围裙，在吉鲁的指示下做出各种动作的自己，哼唧一声，“是的，我穿过，但是你别想我还会再穿一次。”

“真的不行么？”吉鲁弯起自己的大长腿蹭了蹭阿扎尔并排放在他旁边的腿，凑下去亲吻对方的脖间，伸出舌尖小心翼翼又充满暗示性地舔舐上那块比利时人格外敏感的肌肤，“我们可以尝试点有趣的东西。”他舔了一会儿，只听到对方控制不住加重的呼吸，于是张嘴恶意地咬上，就像咬上一块果肉细细地在唇齿间品尝，怀中人浑身一僵，为此小声地轻喘着。

该死，阿扎尔在心里暗骂自己的身体对这些没什么抵抗力，心理上更是被法国人的话勾起些许羞于启齿的想象，他的脸在发烫，最后佯装气呼呼地说：“嗯...你，你别咬了！！饿了就去冰箱找吃的。不过，吉鲁教练，你要是游戏里能把我们带到前四，我也不是不可以穿给你看。”

吉鲁嘴边的笑意更深，他放开那一小块被留下浅浅齿痕的肌肤，最后歪头亲了亲阿扎尔渐渐长出些胡茬的脸颊，准备什么时候提醒他去修理修理这些长势惊人的东西，或者自己帮他动手，然后挑起嘴角：“可以，不过我还有个要求，里面不要穿衣服。”

“滚啊！想得美！”

05.

“不是...不是，奥利，你的射门训练为什么都是倒钩？”又一次，阿扎尔为吉鲁对待游戏中自己的方式产生了疑问，“我可不记得我的训练安排是这个样子的，你有见过我在科巴姆一天到晚因为倒钩失败而从草地上一次次爬起来么？”

“没见过，但我喜欢倒钩。”吉鲁的回答简单干脆，阿扎尔没有预料，愣了一下。他想到了刚刚的头球加点，还有在和队友小组对抗时他操控着艾登·阿扎尔的一些下意识的动作，捏着下巴，皱紧眉头，对画面上自己试图倒钩的滑稽姿势沉思许久，最后终于恍然大悟。

“我知道了，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你在把我变成你！！”

“不不不，你只有173，宝贝，怎么可能变成我。准确一点来说，是变成——”吉鲁对阿扎尔猜到自己半个心思感到满意，悠悠说，随后又摇头指正，“是变成我们俩的结合体吧，半个你，半个我，对，阿扎尔·吉鲁，我还要把他的名字改一下。”

“啊，什么阿扎尔·吉鲁，不可以，这个游戏还能改——”

阿扎尔话还没说完，就看到吉鲁花了一大笔钱修改了人物的昵称——切尔西可以把这笔钱还给这个大傻子么？他想，无奈地扶额，为没能阻止这一行为感到深深地后悔。

现在，游戏里的人叫阿扎尔·吉鲁了，阿扎尔对把两人的名字放在一起这种充满仪式性却在此时又显得玩笑十足的事先是心里一阵不争气的悸动，而后马上进行了第一时间的克制，同时发现自己又多了一条投诉这个软件的理由，虚假营销！不是说什么，在这里，你就是艾登·阿扎尔么？连名字都可以换还体验什么艾登·阿扎尔的生活啊！

“嗯？还可以设定队友对你的称呼，可以让他们叫你吉鲁夫——”

“不行！！”阿扎尔大叫起来，要是听到自己游戏里被那群队友张嘴闭口叫的都是吉，吉鲁那什么，他咬咬下唇，光是想想都觉得不好意思，回到现实里该怎么面对他们啊。

06.

“你已经读档了五次了，奥利，西布朗输了五次，你能放过他们了么？”

阿扎尔皱起眉头唉声叹气，但脸上的表情却在幸灾乐祸，他当然知道为什么吉鲁没有输却一直在重新踢这场比赛，好在吉鲁现在已经完全沉浸在游戏里，根本无心注意到他。

“这游戏一点也不真实，”吉鲁喃喃，操控着游戏中的阿扎尔·吉鲁，试图去接吉鲁的球，但因为糟糕的盘带技术（是的，他一点也没动过盘带，反而趁阿扎尔去拿喝的时候偷偷把存着的技巧点再一次加在头球上了，现在头球的数值在他眼里勉强能看得过去，可惜没有几次攻门的机会）被对方球员几次轻松抢断，球权丢了，他慢悠悠地等着后卫再把球抢回来，叹了口气，“难道是还不够默契？我记得我好像确实没有让艾登和奥利培养默契。”

阿扎尔在他怀里上下蹭了蹭，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，安安静静的，微微歪过头，认真地盯着正在为游戏中阿扎尔没办法吃到吉鲁的饼而苦恼的真正的吉鲁，悄悄抿起嘴一笑。

吉鲁调出了更新过后的战术界面，当他发现艾登·阿扎尔对奥利维尔·吉鲁的默契值——考虑到他们是新队友并且并没有什么磨合——竟然已经达到了30，这已经是突飞猛进的上涨速度了，毕竟才过去十几天而已。他像是想到了什么，并没有急着开始做什么去增加这个数值，而是捏上怀中人的小耳朵，问了一句。

“艾登，当初我刚来的时候，你是不是——”

“什么是不是？我不明白你在讲什么。”阿扎尔哼哼唧唧，扭着头想要躲开吉鲁的手。

“是不是一下子就喜欢上我了。”吉鲁的语气带点小骄傲，又有他那股迷人的自信，惹得比利时人猛地向后一锤他的胸口，“怎么可能，明明是你对我一见钟情好么？”

“哦，你怎么看出来的？确实是啊。”

吉鲁故作惊讶地一叹，大大方方地承认，过于直白的话反而让憋了一肚子证据准备在吉鲁不承认时拿出来的阿扎尔一时语塞，耳尖通红一片，也不知是被吉鲁蹂躏的还是别的原因。

法国人真麻烦，阿扎尔想，这些话怎么随口就来，也不给人一点准备。

可他要命地很喜欢。

07.

在战术界面，吉鲁发现短时间增进默契的方法可以选择队友聚会，他一开始对此还有点惊讶，真的嘛，赛前去聚会只会让他们出现在太阳报的花边新闻里，然后被球迷拿来调侃，如果不幸输球，随后就是铺天盖地的批评，对所谓的战术磨合似乎起不到任何作用。后来想到这可能是为了让游戏更加简单，就心安理得地接受了这个设定，然后在选择队友的列表里眼睛也不眨只勾选了一个人——奥利维尔·吉鲁。

“奥利，你知道吗，如果一个聚会只有两个人，通常来说，人们会叫他约会。”

阿扎尔吐了吐舌头，短时间提升默契值并不是免费的，这样的一次聚会需要花费许多游戏点数，这意味着吉鲁又得给切尔西送钱了，而且他送得非常大方，也就是浪费。

因为游戏中聚会可以让艾登邀请全队一起聚会，也就是可以一次提升他和全队的默契值，但吉鲁只选了他自己，只准备提升阿扎尔·吉鲁和奥利维尔·吉鲁的默契值。

“谢谢提醒，这就是约会，”吉鲁再一次大大方方地承认，然后又一次亲了亲阿扎尔的小脑袋，“艾登，我们当初在一起之前没有约过会，很可惜，不觉得么？”

阿扎尔睁大眼睛，一时语塞，他和法国人当初的进展确实快了点，好吧，他想，于是抿着唇，眼睛一眨一眨，心里开始生长出奇妙的温暖，不言不语仔细地看着对方用一次次“约会”把游戏中阿扎尔对奥利维尔·吉鲁的默契值逐渐升到满格。他发现他的脸红了。

“嗯，这样我们的配合就流畅多了。”再一次读档开始比赛的吉鲁对操控的阿扎尔和吉鲁之间的化学反应感到满意，而阿扎尔对着剩下由ai操控，因为少得可怜的默契值而不知道怎么配合跑位的队友感到头疼，“奥利维尔·吉鲁，快点去提升我和全队的默契！！”

你想不想争四了啊，阿扎尔在心里闷闷地想，这样的队伍配合走不远的。

哦，他才不是想要穿那件围裙！！

08.

第五次读档。

吉鲁终于同意聚会邀请全队，几次下来，默契值提升后的队友也懂得跑位了，433的战术配合也更加地流畅，传控也终于像点传控的样子了——是的，他们用的是这个赛季的战术——阿扎尔点点头，表示这还差不多。

依然是切尔西对阵西布朗，第二十多分钟，吉鲁操作的阿扎尔·吉鲁接到了奥利维尔·吉鲁的一个撞墙配合后的传球。他在过掉门将准备射门时犹豫了一下，不知道该怎么操作阿扎尔·吉鲁像自己一样风骚地进球，最后还是被阿扎尔一个白眼立时选了推射。

球进了，吉鲁小声欢呼起来，并且眼疾手快地在庆祝动作中选了拥抱。他看到在拥抱时，游戏中的艾登·阿扎尔对吉鲁的默契值蹭的一下子上升许多，然后耳边传来某人心虚的一声轻咳：“只是游戏而已，再说，默契值又不是...又不是——”

“知道啦，知道啦，游戏。”吉鲁心情大好地压低身体，用自己的胸膛紧紧贴近阿扎尔的背，仿佛能将肋骨下的脉动传递，整个人将对方完完全全地包裹住，“但你的反应是真的。”

阿扎尔脸有点发烫，嘴硬说：“才没有什么反应，我当时就觉得你这个家伙怎么这么热情，没看到我准备拍拍手就完事么？”他才不想让奥利占到什么便宜，可那一天在被法国人猝不及防地由下至上抱起来时，他确确实实听到了自己心跳加速的声音，对此，他不能否认。

09.

接下来一个下午。

吉鲁和阿扎尔就像是两个十七八岁的孩子凑在一起拼了命地在ipad屏幕前想要打通一款游戏。中途吉鲁对一直坐在床上感到浑身不舒服，在旁边一边健身一边舒展筋骨，让懒得动的阿扎尔玩了几场，在一旁看比赛的时候，对比利时人拙劣的技术毫不掩饰地嗤之以鼻。

“艾登，你这输得也太惨了吧。”

“啊！！你这个混蛋，是你的加点乱七八糟我才输得。我一点也不习惯，我怎么脚步那么沉，跑得还那么慢，我的变向呢？我的过人呢？这家伙真的不是你么？”

“哦，艾登，我可是把你要求的盘带点满了，所以显然是你太胖了导致跑不快，看来这个赛季的数据不适用上个赛季。再说，你别老是想着在边路活动啊，你现在是中锋了。”

就在阿扎尔的肚子不受控制地响起来时——他总是容易饿的那一个，接过ipad的吉鲁终于把17-18赛季剩余的比赛结束了，而且避免了像现实中那样惨淡的结果。游戏中的切尔西在吉鲁教练和队内头牌阿扎尔·吉鲁的带领下，争四成功。吉鲁举起ipad炫耀似地在阿扎尔眼前一晃：“所以，艾登，我想我现在需要替你买条那样的围裙。”

10.

阿扎尔后来穿着那件围裙被吉鲁在厨房按住从背后缓缓进入时，准备偷偷地把这个软件卸载了，并且再也不许奥利安装回去——你们这个是什么软件啊，太害人了！！

#End


End file.
